Como padre e hijo
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Estaba claro que Gold y Peter tenían sus diferencias muy dificiles de ignorar. Pero eso ya no se podía aguantar más, y tendrían que empezar a hablarlo. Como padre e hijo. (*leve* Bella/Bestia)


**¡Hey, there! Yo aquí, tratando de hacer una comedia familiar XD**

 **Ok, no. Esto ni es comedia ni es nada (?) Bueno, al menos se intentó.**

 **Es solo un pequeño fic padre-hijo entre Gold y Peter. Porque tengo ganas de uno y, como suelen decir, si lo quieres tener hazlo. :3**

 **En este fic Peter no murió después de volverse bueno, por lo cual ahora esta correteando por Story Brook, como casi todos.**

 **Espero que os gusté esta pequeña cosa.**

* * *

Gold suspiró delante del mostrador de la tienda, siendo como eran las doce en la mañana y el sol lucía alto en el cielo pensó que su carga sorpresa se decidiría a salir a la calle aunque solo fuera por un momento para admirar su nuevo hogar. ¡Pero no! Su vista se clavó en el adolescente que desde hace los últimos días no dejaba de observar cada gesto que hacía. Y la pregunta que no se atrevía a hacerle seguía ronrando su cabeza: ¿Qué era lo que pensaba el grandioso Peter Pan sobre el adulto en el que se había convertido su hijo? Gold sacudió la cabeza, ¿desde cuando le importaba la opinión de un asesino de niños?

— No vas a poder ignorarme siempre —aseguró su padre, rompiendo el silencio, demasiado cerca de él. Cuando se dió cuenta el adolescente hasta hace poco eterno se había sentado en el mostrador—, y lo sabes.

Gold intento aguantar la mirada de esos ojos malignos tan iguales a los suyos, sin lograrlo. Maldita sea, no le iba a dar la satisfacción de darle la oportunidad para echarle un sermón de padre.

— Cuando quiera conversación con un vampiro sin alma te avisaré.

Peter frunció el ceño, herido en su orgullo. Se llevó una mano a su cabello, y en seguida se dió cuenta de que era una malísima idea. Notaba perfectamente como su pelo crecía a cada segundo, como él mismo se notaba envejecer... ¡Maldita sea, que agobiante! Las cosas que se tenían que soportar por los hijos...

— Yo no soy un vampiro —se quejó.

— ¡Oh, que es eso que oigó! —Gold sacó su vena más Rumpell cuando miró a su padre con reproche— ¿Es qué el chiquillo se cansó de jugar? ¿O tal vez de llevarse almas de niños inocentes? Puede que ya no tengas tus colmillos, pero sigues siendo un chupasangre de tres al cuarto.

La bofetada que siguió fue rápida y eficaz. Gold enmudecio en seguida, con la marca de la mano de Peter en su mejilla. El joven que en realidad no era tan joven se quedó quieto, intentado procesar, sin mucho éxito, lo que acababa de hacer.

— Se me escapó —susurró mientras guardaba la mano en el bolsillo de la sudadera que llevaba puesta.

Gold bufo y se fue a la estancia de atrás sin decir una palabra. Si se quedaba más tiempo en frente de él, podría asegurar que acabaría echandole las manos al cuello. Más porque estaba más enfadado consigo mismo que con su padre. Por haber salido a él a pesar de no haberle conocido. Él no era nadie para señalar con el dedo, cuando había usado a muchos niños para sus retorcidos negocios cuando era Rumpelstiltskin.

Suponía que había cosas que era imposible no heredar.

Aguantó uno, dos, tres segundos y una antigüedad muy valiosa se rompió en mil pedazos después de que él la golpease.

— ¡Joder! —no pudó evitar exclamar cuando trozos de barro se clavarón en la carne abierta de su puño.

— ¿Qué tu madre no te enseñó modales? —cuestionó Peter, de nuevo hizo acto de presencia cuando escuchó el ruido de algo rompiendose. Y en seguida se lamentó de haberlo hecho.

Por supuesto que no le había enseñado modales, ella no perdía el tiempo en cosas tan importantes como esa... El niño no niño se golpeó la cabeza para volver a la realidad. ¡No se podía parar a pensar en su ex mujer en esos momentos! Su hijo estaba sangrando y por una vez en la vida tenía que ser un buen padre.

— No necesitó tu ayuda —se quejó Gold cuando vió las intenciones del adolescente mientras se dirigía hacía donde sabía que estaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

— Bla, bla, bla —Peter se burló de él en un tono que sonaba exasperado—. Por una vez cállate y deja trabajar a los mayores... —sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente— ¡Ahora por fin entiendo la expresión!

Gold suspiró por millonésima vez. Madre mia, que cruz tenía que cargar. La próxima vez se lo endosaria a Enma...

— ¡Ah, muy bonito! —el ex villano exclamó— Intentando librarte de tu viejo padre, si fueras un niño te castigaria.

Gold lo vió acercarse con el botiquín con aire interrogante.

— Lo dijiste en voz alta —Peter rápidamente se excusó.

Pero no, Gold estaba seguro de que no había abierto la boca. Se dedicó a mirar a su joven padre con cara de "algo me ocultas" mientras trataba su herida, tenía que reconocer que bastante bien, pero él no soltó prenda.

— Podrías dejar de mirarme así —el adolescente se quejó cuando le estaba poniendo las vendas—. Si no quieres que este aquí solo dilo. Se cuando molesto...

— Deja de decir tonterías —Gold le cortó. Y antes de que Peter pudiera hacerse ilusiones, prosiguió—. No tienes otro sitio donde ir. Desgraciadamente en la residencia de ancianos no te cogerían.

— Ha. Ha. Ha —ironizó pasándose de nuevo la mano por el pelo. Estaba más largo. Solo unos milímetros más pero aun así él lo notaba— Me muero de la risa, en serio.

Gold hizo una mueca cuando su padre apretó de más la venda a posta.

— Creo que ya esta... —comenzó a retorcerse. Había algo que quería decirle. El adulto esperó pacientemente hasta que el adolescente se decidió hablar— Oye, se que he sido un auténtico monstruo. Para ti y para todos por mucho tiempo. Pero no puedo volver a la vida a todos los niños que maté. ¿Lo sabes, no?

— No es conmigo con quien te tienes que disculpar.

— ¿Quién dijó que estuviera pidiendo disculpas? —cortó Peter— No las necesito de nadie. Y ni las quiero.

— ¿Y cómo piensas arreglar lo de Henry?

Peter frunció el ceño.

— Él sabe que si yo hubiera sabido que él era mi bisnieto no le habría hecho nada. Además, ¡salió ileso! No es Henry quien me preocupa, si no tú.

— Yo estoy muy bien, gracias —se burló llendó de nuevo hacía el mostrador dejando a su padre atras.

Peter apretó los dientes y los puños para controlarse de seguirle y volver a darle otra bofetada. No era su culpa, no era su culpa, no era su culpa... ¡Mierda, tener hijos es tan exasperante!

— Debí haberte buscado cuando te alejaron de mi —susurró lo que querría haberle dicho un momento antes—, fui idiota.

— ¿Y cómo ibas a escapar de la cárcel de Nunca Jamás tú solo? —Gold cuestionó, ya que lo había oído perfectamente. Después movió la cabeza negando— No me habrías encontrado, de todas formas. Al igual que yo no pude encontrar a Bae, ni él dar con Henry. Los hombres de esta familia estamos totalmente malditos —aseguró con su voz burlona, típica de Rumpell.

— No hace falta que lo repitas —pidió Peter cuando se decidió a recoger el estropicio que había causado Gold—. Y las mujeres también, ya que por alguna razón todas se sienten atraidas por Garfio —le dió un escalofrío desagradable— ¿Siempre tienen que ser los hijos los que encuentren a los padres?

— No lo se —Gold contestó con el mismo tono—. A lo mejor Henry cambia la tradición familiar. Él tiene un don para encontrar gente, como un perro rastreador.

Peter sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Acabas de comparar a tu nieto con un perro?

Antes de que pudiera recibir respuesta sonaron las campanitas indicando que alguien entraba. Peter se acercó sin ser visto. Vio cruzar a una hermosa mujer joven. Pero no le hizo caso ni a ella ni lo que tenía que decirse con su hijo. Solo se fijó en la luz de alegría casi imperceptible en los ojos de él en cuanto ella apareció.

Una vez la misteriosa mujer se fue con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios, Peter se decidió a salir mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa burlona.

— Bonita chica, ¿era la tan famosa Bella, acaso?

— ¿Qué te lo dijó? ¿Lo tan bonita que es? —Gold se burló. A lo que Peter rió con ganas.

— No, fue como la mirabas —y con eso Gold se tenso hasta hacerse daño.

Miró a su padre con un tanto de miedo cuando lo vio acercarse a la salida corriendo.

— ¿Adonde se supone que vas? —exigió saber.

— ¡A ser un buen padre y conseguirle a mi hijo una cita! —aseguró riendo mientras cerró la puerta de un golpe.

El estruendo de las campanitas sonando devolvió a Gold a la realidad.

— ¡Oh, no, no puede hacer eso! —y salió corriendo todo lo rápido que pudo tras de él con un sonrojo notable.

Haces un momento lo quería lejos de la tienda y ahora lo que quería era tenerlo atrapado ahí para siempre. O cualquier cosa que le impidiera avergonzarle delante de Bella... ¡Padres, siempre molestando!

Si es que lo malo no es tener un hijo adolescente, lo realmente malo es tener un padre adolescente. ¡Maldita sea!

* * *

 **Vale. Me estuve debatiendo internamente entre si incluir a Bella en esto o no... y al final no pude resistirme XD**

 **Era demasiado bueno no hacerlo (?)**

 **En fin, hablando se entiende la gente (?) Espero que os gustase, de todas formas. :)**


End file.
